Love Dust
by Zulfa kim
Summary: inspired by Kyuhyun's song.../BL/DLDR/no summary/review for continue/KyuWook
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Loved Dust

Author : Zulfa Kim

Rated : T

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, and others

Pairing : KyuWook (as always.. sorry..)

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri dan cerita ini asli punya saya

Warning : BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gak jelas.

.

.

That love remains throughout my heart like dust

.

.

15 Agustus 20XX pukul 00:00

.

terlihat seorang pria tampan berpakaian rapi namun casual sedang duduk di sebuah meja makan yang terlihat memang di tata khusus untuk sebuah perayaan romantis, 3 lilin menyala di atas meja makan itu, dengan sebotol wine mahal yang disamping ya terdapat gelas kristal mahal.

"happy anniversary baby..." ujar pria tampan tersebut sambil memberika senyum ke arah sebrangnya.

.

.

9 tahun yang lalu...

.

.

2 orang laki-laki terlihat berlari menjauhi teman-teman mereka yang sedang berkumpul di back stage..

"hahhh... ada apa? kenapa menarikku dan berlari seperti ini?" tanya salah satu dari mereka sambil berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya.

"mianhae hyung... ada yang ingin aku ungkapkan padamu..." jawab yang satunya.

"apa?"

"Saranghae hyung... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? menjadi pengasuhku yang selalu memperhatiakn ku dan selamanya ada di sampingku? menjadi matahari hariku?"

lelaki itu menitikkan air mata haru demi mendengar penuturan teman satu grupnya yang sekaligus dongsaengnya, dan harus dia akui orang yang dia cintai pula.

"yaa... aku mau.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

15 Agustus 20XX pukul 00:00

.

"sudah 10 tahun ya hyung tak terasa..." ujar pria tampan itu sambil menuang wine yang terdapat di meja ke dalam 2 gelas kristal.

.

.

9 tahun yang laluuu

.

"kau lelah?"

dan orang yang ditanya itu hanya mengangguk.

"ini minumlah... tak apa kan bekas diriku?" tanya sang pemberi minum, sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineralnya.

"tentu saja hyung, juga anggap saja itu ciuman tak langsung kita" jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

"yak! kau ini!"

"hahaha wae? kau kan namjachingu ku hyung."

BLUSH

pipi itu pun bersemu merah..

"kajja sini ambil selca berdua dengan ku..."

.

.

With just memories, with just my lingering attachments

All of these things don't have meaning anymore

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

or

.

.

delete? tergantung review yg ada! ini pun cuma aku buat twoshoot. so? continue or delete? thank you :)

Zulfa Kim


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Loved Dust

Author : Zulfa Kim

Rated : T

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, and others

Pairing : KyuWook (as always.. sorry..)

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri dan cerita ini asli punya saya

Warning : BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gak jelas.

.

.

.

**15 Agustus 20XX**

.

.

Pria tampan berambut ikal itu meraih sebuah tangan yang berada di hadapannya, menggenggamnya dengan erat, dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"aku mencintai mu hyung... terlalu mencintai mu, aku merindukan mu... sangat. tidakkah kau juga?"

hening, tak ada jawaban.

.

.

**a few years ago**

.

.

"Kyu... kau tau kan semua ini salah?" tanya seorang namja mungil kepada orang yang dia panggil dengan Kyu itu, sambil menatap bintang di langit dari balkon sebuah kamar hotel.

"apa yang salah baby?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"hubungan ini, cinta kita..."

"ssst..." Kyuhyun menarik namja mungil ke dalam pelukan hangat nya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tak ada yang salah, mencintaimu adalah sebuah kebenaran bagiku, bersama mu adalah kewajiban hidupku, memilikimu adalah hakku."

"Kyu... tapi..."

"baby.. percayalah, sekalipun dunia mengecam kita, tuhan menghukum kita, aku tak peduli. kalau pun neraka itu ada, aku rela berada di sana bersamamu."

"kyu! jangan bicara macam-macam kau menakutiku!" ujar namja mungil itu seraya memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun.

"tak ada yang perlu kau takuti baby, selama ada aku di sampingmu.." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja mungil itu.

Pelukan Kyuhyun terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman, membuatnya merasa bahwa pasti dirinya adalah orang yang paling bahagia saat ini…

.

.

**15 Agustus 20XX**

.

Pria tampan itu -Kyuhyun- masih terus mengecup ringan tangan yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"kenapa kau tidak mempercayai ku hyung? kenapa?"

mata itu, ya mata milik Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca... kita hanya tinggal menunggu kapan waduk kelopak mata itu jebol dan membanjiri pipinya dengan air mata.

.

Dengan hanya memori, dengan hanya perasaanku yang masih tertinggal

Semua ini tak ada artinya lagi

.

.

**a few months ago**

.

"kau harus memilih, kebahagiaannya atau keegoisan mu." tanya seorang lelaki yang tak lagi muda, duduk di kursi kebesarannya, kepada seorang namja mungil itu.

"aku..."

"haruskah aku yang memilihkan untuk kalian?" tanya lelaki tua itu lagi dengan senyum mengerikan.

"anni..."

"lalu? kau tak mau kan masalah ini menyebar? orang tua mu? atau... orang tuanya?"

"andwe! jangan bawa masalah ini ke mereka."

"lalu?"

namja mungil itu mengambil nafas berat.

"baiklah..."

"baguslah..." jawab lelaki tua itu final sambil tersenyum menang.

.

.

.

**15 Agustus 20XX**

.

"hyung jawab aku... kenapa kau diam saja?"

Kyuhyun menggoncang tangan itu tak ada respon.

Kyuhyun menggoncang bahu itu juga tak ada respon.

"hyung... ku mohon jawab aku, hyung!" Kyuhyun mengencangkan goncangannya dan...

PLUK

sebuah kepala jatuh ke lantai. ya kalian tidak salah, itu memang kepala. bukan, bukan kepala seperti yang kalian pikirkan, ini bukanlah kisah se horor itu, namun kepala sebuah boneka manekin dengan wajah tertempel sebuah foto namja manis..

"Huuuuaaa... aku menyakiti mu ya hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun histeris sambil memungut kepala itu kalut dan berusaha memasangkannya kembali.

.

There is no more love, the only thing that remains is your memory

Since I lost my other half, it has no use but just weighs me down.

.

masih dengan terus berusaha memasang kepala manekin itu bibir Kyuhyun tak pernah berhenti mengumandangkan kata maaf.

"miahne... baby.. maafkan aku..."

terus dan berulang hanya kata maaf yang ditujukkan pada sebuah benda mati.

.

CKLEK

.

pintu balkon itu terbuka, tempat di mana sepasang manusia dengan sebuah boneka manekin berada dengan suasana yang sebenarnya telah dirancang seromantis mungkin, namun membuat miris orang yang melihatnya.

"Kyu..." panggil orang yang membuka pintu itu.

"Leeteuk hyung... sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang akhirnya telah selesai memasang kepala boneka manekin itu, menatap Leeteuk.

"Kyu.. sudahlah, ayo pergi." bujuk Leeteuk.

"tidak! hyung tidak lihat? kami sedang merayakan hari jadi kami." tolak Kyuhyun.

"kami?" tanya Leeteuk jengah.

"yaa.. aku dan Ryeowookie.." jawab Kyuhyun senang dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu manekin itu.

Leeteuk meringis.

"Kyu... itu bukan Ryeowookie.."

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menertawakan Leeteuk dengan suara parau.

"hahaha kau tidak bisa melihat ya hyung? ini baby Wook."

"Kyu itu hanya sebuah manekin!" bentak Leeteuk tak kuat lagi.

"bukan!" bentak Kyuhyun tak kalah keras.

PLUK

lagi kepala manekin itu lepas dari tempatnya.

Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk memandang memandang kepala yang terjatuh itu horor.

"huaaa! Ryeowookie" dan lagi Kyuhyun mengambil kepala itu berusaha membenarkannya.

Leeteuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun kasar.

"Kyuhyun! cukup! Ryeowook sudah pergi, dia pergi meninggalkan kau! dan kita semua!"

"tidak! kau bohong!"

"Kyu... aku mohon terimalah kenyataannya!"

"kau bicara omong kosong hyung!" Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk tajam.

"kau yang bertingkah omong kosong! Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan kita, memilih jalannya sendiri! terimalah kalau memang dia tidak mencintaimu! terimalah kalau dia menyerah pada hubungan kalian! cobalah realistis Cho Kyuhyun!"

nafas Leeteuk terengah-engah setelah mengatakan semua itu, dan menatap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tak percaya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut di hadapan Leeteuk dengan air mata yang sudah mengaliri pipinya

.

.

**flashback on**

.

"hai baby..." panggil Kyuhyun begitu melihat Ryeowook yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"aku merindukanmu... uuuh... akhir-akhir ini jadwal kita berdua padat sekali, sampai aku merasa kita sengaja dipisahkan hahahaha" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang dengan erat.

dan Ryeowook hanya tetap diam sambil tetap membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"wae baby? kenapa kau hanya diam saja?"

"Ryeowookie?" Kyuhyun menghadapkan tubuh Ryeowook padanya, dan mendapati Ryeowook menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"ada apa denganmu Wookie?"

"Kyuhyun aku mau semua ini berakhir."

"mwo?"

"aku tak mau mengulangnya."

"wae?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya dan mengcengkram tangan Ryeowook erat.

"karena aku sebenarnya tidak mencintaimu." jawab Ryeowook tajam membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya.

"kau bohong kan?"

Ryeowook tidak menjawab, dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun meraih bahu Ryeowook.

"jawab aku Kim Ryeowook! kau bohong kan!"

"tidak.."

"kau bohong Ryeowook! kau tidak sungguh-sungguh!"

"TIDAK! CHO KYUHYUN! aku memang... tidak... mencintaimu!" ujar Ryeowook keras dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

.

**flashback off **

.

That love remains throughout my heart like dust

.

.

Dongahe menutup pintu kamar milik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pelan dan menghela nafas. ya Tuhan.. baru kali ia merasa keadaan dongsaengnya begitu parah, mungkin kalau dia boleh memilih, dia lebih memilih melihat Kyuhyun yang berimajinasi dengan segala boneka manekin dari pada harus melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang.

Kyuhyun yang biasa terkenal evil dan paling sering menjahili hyungnya kini hanya diam terduduk di sebuah bangku menghadap ke arah sebuah jendela di kamarnya tanpa melakukan apapun, yang ku maksud tidak melakukan apapun benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun, kecuali kalau kalian menganggap melamun adalah sebuah kegiatan, karena hanya itulah yang dia lakukan.

"hyung..." panggil Donghae kepada Leeteuk yang berdiri disebelahnya sehabis mengintip keadaan Kyuhyun.

"ne?"

"tidakkah kau kasihan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun?"

"aku kasihan padanya, kau tau itu Donghae."

"lalu kenapa? kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun?" menatap Leeteuk tak mengerti.

"karena itulah yang diinginkan Ryeowook." jawab Leeteuk tenang.

"yak! tapi hyung pikirkan lah Kyuhyun juga."

"aku memikirkannya, dan inilah yang terbaik."

"hhh... terserah dirimu lah hyung.." jawab Donghae pasrah.

.

.

**flashback on **

.

.

Ryeowook menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, dan berlari menuju atap dorm mereka, di sanalah ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya sambil memukul dadanya pelan, berharap dapat sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit di sana, namun tentu saja sia-sia.

isakan itu semakin keras, bahkan Ryeowook sampai menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah, namun isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya tak kunjung mereda.

tanpa Ryeowook sadari sepasang kaki dengan sepatu kets putih berjalan mendekatinya, dan segera menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat pria pemilik sepasang kaki dengan sepatu kets itu, membuat Ryeowook mendongak melihat siapa yang melakukan hal itu.

"Leeteuk hyung..." desis Ryeowook kaget berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu, dan menghapus air matanya.

"ssst.. sudahlah.. menangislah dongsaeng.." ujar Leeteuk

"hyung..." lirih Ryeowook.

"menangislah Ryeowookie.. kalau memang itu yang kau butuhkan sekarang, menangislah..." Leeteuk mengelus kepala Ryeowook lembut.

"hyung-ah... teukie hyung... hiks..."

.

.

"kenapa harus begini Ryeowookie? pasti ada cara lain kan?" tanya Leeteuk saat Ryeowook sudah tenang dan mereka duduk dipinggir atap.

"ani hyung... inilah cara agar semuanya bahagia... Kyuhyun, Super Junior, orang tua kami..." jawab Ryeowook menerawang jauh.

"tapi Wookie..."

"aku mohon hyung... dan jangan pernah beritahu apapun pada Kyunnie."

"wae? Ryeowookie.. menjaga Super Junior adalah tugas ku sebagai leader, jadi.."

"tidak hyung... itu adalah tugas semua bagian dari kami... aku mohon ini permintaan terakhir ku.."

"te-terakhir? yak! apa maksudmu?"

"aku akan pergi hyung..." Ryeowook tersenyum sedih.

"andwe! kau tidak boleh!" bentak Leeteuk emosi.

"mianhae hyung... inilah keputusanku... demi cintaku pada kalian, pada Kyuhyun, pada orang tua kami.."

Leeteuk menggeleng air mata mulai mengalir tipis di pipinya.

"jangan... hyung mohon.. jangan lakukan itu Ryeowookie... hyung tidak mau kembali harus kehilangan kalian lagi... cukup dengan kepergian Hankyung.. Ryeowookie... jangan pergi.."

Leeteuk memeluk Ryeowook erat.

"mianhae hyung... mianhae..."

BRAK!

"yak! apa-apaan ini!" tanya Donghae yang membuka pintu atap dorm, menatap marah ke arah hyung dan dongsaeng kesayangannya tersebut.

.

.

**flashback off**

.

.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya bersama Kyuhyun pelan, kamar yang biasanya berantakan dan ramai akan suara game Kyuhyun kini terasa sepi dan pengap, pengap karena hawa asing yang tak pernah dirasakannya.

Sungmin menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun pelan, ia tahu ini tidak akan berhasil sudah ratusan kali ia berinteraksi dengan Kyuhyun, mulai dari mengajak makan, mengajak ngobrol, mencoba mengajak tertawa, atau setidaknya bereaksi sedikit, namun seratus kali itu pula dia harus kembali gagal. dia seolah bicara pada tembok, tak ada tanggapan, tak ada reaksi, tak ada ekspressi.

"Kyu.. makan dulu yuk.. semuanya sudah menunggu.. ayo mari kita makan bersama, Kibum juga datang hari ini, semuanya sudah berkumpul."

Sungmin tersentak kaget ke belakang, Kyuhyun menoleh padanya!

"se-se-semuanya?" dengan suara sangat parau Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tak memahami maksud kalimat ambigu Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. dengan amat perlahan Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursi tempat duduk itu dan mulai berjalan pelan meninggalkan kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan, di belakangnya Sungmin mengikuti dengan terus tersenyum senang.

semua kegiatan yang sedang berlangsung di ruang makan itu berhenti mendadak, mereka semua memandang kedatangan Kyuhyun dengan berbeda, ada yang senang, terharu, lega, dan sebagainya. oh tuhan mereka mengira ini sebuah berkah besar bisa melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dan mau makan bersama mereka.

namun berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, ia memandangi satu-persatu orang yang terdapat di ruang makan tersebut, seperti mencari sesuatu atau bisa kita seseorang dan detik kemudian dia pun berbalik kembali ingin ke kamar namun segera dihentikan oleh Sungmin yang berada di belakangnya.

"wae?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"kau bilang semuanya?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kyu ini memang semuanya..."

"INI BELUM SEMUANYA SUNGMIN HYUNG!" bentak Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

TBC

yak chapter 1 dari ff ini.. hahaha tadinya mau ditamatin disini cumaa... biarlah aku mau lihat dulu respon para readers sekalian juga review kalian. aku cukup berterima kasih dengan lumayan yg menginginkan ff gaje ini lanjut lewat review di prolog kemarin.

chapter depan will be end of this story, tapi gak tau aku update atau gak. gak tau juga update lama atau nggak tergantung review kalian semua. maaf kalau memang ff ini jauh dari bayangan kalian dan teramat jelek. bagi yang ingin ff ini dihapus bisa nulis di kotak review... makasih sebelumnya...

Zulfa Kim


End file.
